Mud Muddle
This is the series finale. * This episode the was the last to use all nature sound bites. * This episode also marked the last time Quack falls and falls in mud. * The is the last episode to feature Quack in a episode title card. And the last time Quack is seen playing in mud and smiles. Quack becomes the last character to appear in the title card. * This is also the last time Quack dances, sings, hums, brags about his hat and sleeps and snores and washes his hat. * This episode marked the last time Beaver Boy gathers sticks and twigs and mud. * This episode the was the last to use all the show's music. * This episode also marked the last time Peep, Chirp and Quack and Beaver Boy come into contact with mud. * The is the last episode to take place in the Fall, both day and night. * Quack and Peep have slightly been dumbed down in this episode. For starters, Quack forgot his dislike for eating and chewing trees. In Tree Feller, Quack says chewing a tree tastes disgusting and Peep and Chirp took his word for it. But he and Peep eat a tree. * This episode marked the last time Beaver Boy gathers trees. * As this episode airs, Quack becomes the last remaining resident in his pond. His underwater neighbors and Frog disappeared and were removed from the series. (Frog, The Green Fish, The Blue and Purple Fish, the snails, the crab, the crayfish, the green salamander, The Pink Fish, The Orange Fish and Fish Jr.) * This is also the last episode to feature grass and mud in a episode title card. * This episode marked the last time to use the green color in the background in fact, this episode is the last to use green colors in the background and the last episode to use blue and red colors in the letters of this episode's title card. * This is the last episode Glen Berger and Jamie Whitney worked on. Production Notes * This episode is the last episode to be made and premiere in 2011. * In terms of production order, this episode is the last episode to use the 2007 theme song, which first appeared in the episode "The Tooth, The Whole Tooth and Nothing But the Tooth". * This episode is also the last episode to air on PBS in the United States and TVOKids in Canada on a regular basis. This is also the last episode to air simultaneously on TVOntario's kids channel, TVOKids and PBS in Canada and the United States. This is also the last time that the show airs on television. * This is the last episode to be animated and produced by 9 Story Entertainment. * This is the last episode to be animated using Adobe Flash animation. * This episode is also the last episode to be funded by The National Science Foundation and Northrop Grumman Foundation. * This is also the last episode to use the 2004-2011 animated end credits. * This is the last episode and in fact the last animated episode in the franchise's history to be produced by 9 Story Entertainment and animated using Flash animation. * This is the final piece of Peep and the Big Wide World-related media to air in the United States. * This is the final piece of Peep and the Big Wide World-related media to air in Canada. * This is the final time that Chirp and Quack are voiced by their old actor and actress, Amanda Soho and Jamie Watson which voiced them since the first episode of season one, Spring Thing. * This was Maxwell Uretsky's last episode as the voice of Peep. * This is also the last episode where Quack says his duck call "Quack, Quack". * Chirp is the last character to speak in this episode. Making her the last character to speak in the whole series. * This is the final piece of Peep and the Big Wide World-related media to air on television. * Beaver Boy, his parents and Peep, Chirp and Quack become the last remaining animals in the Big Wide World. As most of the animals in the series kept disappearing. * This is also the last daytime-themed episode of the series. The first was Spring Thing. Which means this was Peep, Chirp and Quack's final daytime adventure. Also their last adventure overall. * This episode is also the last episode to feature The National Science Foundation and Northrop Grumman Foundation in the end credits. * This is the last time that the 2004 Peep and the Big Wide World logo is used. * This was last episode to feature the moon whole in the series. * This is also the last episode to feature stars and the nighttime and daytime sky in the series. * This is also the last episode to feature Quack's reflection in the series. * Last Appearances * This episode marked the last appearances of Peep, Chirp, Quack, Beaver Boy and Beaver Boy's parents in the series. * This is also the last appearances of Peep's can, The Beaver lodge and Quack's pond in the series. * This is also the last episode to feature Joan Cusack as the narrator in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes